No Time Like Now
by Bansheehunter21
Summary: What happened after that Betty and Archie kiss? Do they have feelings for one another or are they just friends? Can they fix their friendship or will it lead to something more?


No Time Like Now

It's been a week since Archie and Betty discovered the real identity of the Black Hood and things seemed to go back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Riverdale never ceased to bring new mysteries or problems to the town's people's lives. Southside high school closed down to apparently being a public health hazard from toxic fumes and now they have combined with Riverdale High causing all sorts of chaos, mostly fights. As for the close knit group of fiends, well that was a whole other story. Kevin spent most of his time checking out the new students, mostly the serpents to be exact. Cheryl and Josie spent most of their time together, making up new cheers for the river vixens and practicing. Archie and Veronica got back together and Betty couldn't be more confused and hurt.

Betty really believed that there was something between them or at least she thought there was. After all she was the one that kissed him, not the other way around. What shocked Betty even more was that they didn't even talk about it. He was extremely focused on his relationship with Ronnie and from what Ronnie told her things couldn't have been better between them. She sat there forcing a smiling on her face and congratulating her best friend. She felt guilty, Veronica doesn't know about the kiss, well as far as she knows Archie didn't tell her. And why didn't he? She's not as important to him as she thought she was.

And as for Jughead well she saw him everyday now. Suprisngly things didn't go back to normal for them. She wanted to tell him about the kiss between her and Archie which she knew wouldn't go very well. However she was so messed up in her feelings that she decided avoiding everything was a reasonable plan. He also seemed to avoid her at all costs which was difficult since he and Toni were apart of the Blue and Gold now. There was really no place for Betty so she either sulked in her room or spent her time with Polly who returned home. She dedicated her time in helping decorate a nursery for the twins and watching gross films on child birth with Polls.

No matter how hard Betty tired to avoid everyone it never seemed to go in her favor. Every morning before homeroom she would go to the rec room and work on some extra credit for her classes. She's been slacking ever since the whole Black Hood debacle and she was determined to bring her grades back up. One morning however Kevin and Josie stumbled upon her and they been meeting her there every day since. She was completely fine with that. She would get to chat with them and just relax. Howerve everyday they brought someone new with. First it was Cheryl, then Reggie, Veronica and Archie, and then Jughead with Toni, sweetpea, and some other serpents.

She felt uneasy with Jughead and Archie there. Today however Veronica and Archie were sucking face yet again and she just didn't have the patience to deal with it. She gathered up her books and stood up. "Hey where are you going?" Kevin asked. "Um...I'm just gonna go to the Blue and Gold, work on some stuff for the paper." "Oh okay. I'll walk you. I should head to the Library anyway." She smiled gently at him and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jughead and Archie watching them. Kevin walked over to her and lead her out of the room with a hand on her back as it immediately calmed her anxiety.

Betty hung out in the Blue and Gold for most of the day, handing in her extra credits and asking the teachers if she could work on the paper since she had a deadline coming up. They all obliged and she wanted to cry with relief. She was tired from yesterday, her mom found out where her son was, her brother. His name was Chic and Betty's mom wanted to meet him, her father on the other hand thinks it's best to leave it alone. Betty had to comfort and console her devasted mother. She had told bits and pieces to Kevin, just needing to talk to someone other than Polly. Betty leaned back in her chair and wiped her hands over face, letting out a sigh. She was startled when the door opened and it revealed Archie.

"Hey. I figured you would be in here." She looked away from him and looked back down at the rough draft she had for the paper, trying to block him out. He sits down beside her and she feels her anxiety coming back. "What are you doing here Arch?" She says a little to harshly and she sees that it startled him. "You haven't been in any of your classes today. I just wanted to check up on you." He says sweetly. "Right." Betty says quielty. "Betts are you okay?" She feels tears spring to her eyes when she hears the nickname. "Betty what's wrong?" Archie asks as he leans closer to her, so much concern in his voice. Everything she wants to scream but she's afraid so she doesn't.

"I have a brother." She whispers to him. She's meet with silence and when she looks over at Archie, she wants to laugh at the look on his face. He looks completely dumbfounded. "What?" He asks confused. "I have a brother." She repeats. "Yeah I heard the first time but...how?" "My parents got pregnant in high school and my father thought it would be best to give him up for adoption." "Wow...that must be a lot to take in?" Archie asks. "I uh actually knew for awhile but my mom has been digging in to stuff and she found where he is. She wants to meet him, she wants Polly and I to meet him but my father isn't too happy about the situation."

Archie stays silent not knowing what to really say to comfort her. "The funny thing is my parents keep acting like we're this _perfect_ little family. It sickens me how much they need everyone to think we're this great family. When in reality we're messed up." Betty says picking at a peice of paper. "Betts everyone's family is messed up." Archie says. "No they're not. Are your parents together just to look good to the public, do you have a sister that's pregnant with her own cousin, or a daughter that's going insane." Betty says as she squeezes her hands into fists. She feels her nails digging into the cold skin of her palms, the stinging sensation bringing a disturbing comfort to herself.

"Yeah that's a little...wierd but Betty you are not insane." Archie says as he covers one of his large hands over her small fist. Betty's about to reply when the door bursts open and in walks Jughead and Toni. They were laughing at something until they spotted Betty and Archie. "Oh hey guys what going on?" Toni asked as she sits down and props her feet up. Jughead hangs by the door eyeing both her and Archie as Toni seems to not even notice the tension. "Um...not much." Betty says as she pulls her hand from Archie's. Betty's phone lights up with a text from her mom saying that she found out some more information about Chic and to call her when she had a free period.

Betty starts gathering up all of her things and she can feel everyone's eyes on her. "Everything all right Betty?" Archie asks. "Yeah um...I have to call my mom." She grabs her bag and walks over to the door. "My mom told me your social worker found my brother, he's not that far from here actually, a few towns over." She says soflty. "That's great Betty. I'm glad I was able to help." "Again thank you so much Jughead. I really appreciate it." Jughead rubs her shoulder reassuringly and they both smile softly. She steps back after a moment feeling a little anxious. She turns around to say goodbye to the others when she freezes, Archie looks very upset. It must be her imagination. "See ya later guys." She says as she leaves and doesn't wait for a response. All she had to do was just get through a few more periods and then she can go home.

* * *

Archie was at his locker grabbing some books for the last period of the day. He just wanted to go home and be by himself...to be honest he just wanted to talk to Betty. They had talked earlier but not about what he wanted to bring up. He thought she would have brought it up by now. He felt terrible, in other people's eyes it would have looked like he was leading Betty on. Of course he went running back to the girl next door when Veronica broke up with him. Betty's been avoiding him as much as she could, she was quiet and sad.

He heard a loud laugh followed by a small cute chuckle that could belong to no other then Betty Cooper. When he turned around and spotted her he felt his blood boil and a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Betty was at her locker, Reggie leaning against the one beside hers. He was way too close to her in his opinion, Reggie never really talked to Betty unless it had something to do with school. He glares when Reggie plays with the collar of her sweater and she blushes slightly. Reggie gives her a smirk and walks off towards him, he gives him a wink and Archie just glances back at him evenly. Archie slams his locker shut and quickly makes his way over to her.

"Was Reggie bothering you?" Archie asks protectivly. 'What? No of course not." She says confused. "Well what did he want?" "He wanted to know if I wanted to go to pops with him some time this week." Betty says offhandedly, grabbing a book from her locker. "To help him with homework?" He asks. "No. Just dinner." She tells him. "Isn't there some other poor girl he can weave along." "Some other poor girl? Come on Arch it's just dinner." She says lightly avoiding his gaze. "What about Josie? I thought there was something going on between those two." "They flirt Archie, that's it. And she's been busy with Cheryl and the cheer squad." She tells him getting annoyed.

"Betty." "Can't you just be happy for me? I mean I haven't been in a good place lately, with Jughead, the whole black hood thing, and family problems. I need a night out, a night out with somone whose isn't caught up in all this crazy with us." She says sadly. "Well Why would Reggie ask you out." Archie said rudely and he knew he said the wrong thing when he saw her freeze. "I don't know Archie Andrews. Why don't you tell me." She says darkly. "Betty I didnt mean it like that." He says quickly. "Of course you didn't." She says hotly. "Betts I just don't want to see you get hurt. You of all people should know Reggie is never up to any good. He's a player."

"Like you? You have no room to talk Archie, after all the things you've done to hurt me." He saw tears falling down her cheeks. "Betty..." He felt his voice get caught. "No. I understand things have been rough lately but can't you just be happy for me." Archie looks away from her and lets his gaze fall to the floor. _I want you to be happy with me_ he thinks. "I guess not." Betty says wiping away her tears. She slams her locker shut and lets him standing alone while she walks off. Archie stays frozen in place as he watches her disappear in the sea of students. He closes his eyes and lets out a defeated sigh. When he opens his eyes he sees Cheryl at her locker, mishevious grin on her face. He's still looking at her when he feels arms wrap around his waist and he looks down to see it's Veronica.

"Hey." She says leaning up and placing a soft kiss in his lips. "Hi." "So I was thinking maybe after school you could come back to my place and we could have a little us time." She says while seductively running her fingers down his chest. "Uh..." He looks back over to Cheryl and sees her smirk even more. "I'm actually hanging out with my dad after school. Just the two of us, a little bonding time before my mom gets here" "Oh okay. Text me then." She's says. "Yeah of course." She leans in to kiss him again and then she's off. Archie makes a beeline for Cheryl as she's closing her locker.

"Cheryl. You have something you want to say?" Archie says bluntly, there was no point in pretending espically with her. "Ohhhh Archiekins. Of course I do but I'm saving it for the perfect moment." She tells him with a sickening sweet voice and a devilish smirk. "Cheryl..." "You know I find it very funny how you act like you're so innocent Archiekins. It's something that I do all the time." She giggles. "What?" He asks confused. "What? Is juggling two girls messing with your brain?" Archie's eyes bulge for a second till he covers it up with a scowl. "What are you talking about Cheryl?"

Cheryl's quirky demeanor is replaced with a scowl. "Listen Andrews I know about you and Betty's secret fling alright. And you playing her and Veronica is a low blow." "I'm not playing anyone. Betty and I kissing was just...a heat of the moment thing. It meant nothing. We're just friends, I'm in love with Veronica." Cheryl just laughs and pats his shoulder pathetically. " Oh Andrews, do you really believe that. I know you care for Veronica but you're feelings for Betty are stronger. I can clearly see and I'm sure everyone else is starting to notice, they just don't want to say anything. And as for Betty, she may love Jughead but she's not _in_ love with him anymore. They been through to much lately that her old feelings for you all came rushing back. Your in denial and so is she. And blind, so so blind."

He stares dumbfounded at the floor and Cheryl pats his shoulder and walks off. A huge smile on her face as she pounces down the hallway. He makes it to his last class of the day and sits there for an antagonizing 42 minutes. The teacher talking about math equations and their upcoming test floating in one ear and out the other. He was trying really hard to concentrate, he really was but what Cheryl said rattled him and it kept replaying in his head. The bell rang and he ran into Kevin outside of class, waiting to go to wrestling practice. He told him that he wasn't feeling well all of a sudden and that he was gonna just skip and head home. Which he knew would bite him in the ass later considering that Veronica's dad was a coach now.

When he gets home he finds the house empty, a note written by his dad saying that he would be home by 5 with dinner. He heads up the stairs to his room and falls down on his bed. He stares silently at the ceiling sadly. When has his life get so complicated. It had started a few months before Jason's murder, when he started to hook up with Ms. Grundy, turning Betty down the night of the dance. Then he threw himself into his music and Valerie, then Veroncia. Veronica broke up with him and left him feeling very confused and heartbroken. Then him and Betty kissed and it felt like his eyes had opened for the very first time. He felt something different for her, something other than friendship.

Now he was back with Veronica, trying so desperately to get things back to the way they were before the black hood came into the picture and the kiss with Betty. It was easier to pretend then sort out and deal with all the feelings. He threw himself into another sport to help distract himself from everything, including his confused feelings. Veronica's father was pushing him and testing him and the only practical reason he could think of is to see if he was an actual good match for his daughter.

He stands up and takes his shirt off looking for a clean one to wear after his shower and sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks out his window to see Betty with Polly and some boy all sitting down in chairs near her vanity. The boy looks to be a few years older them and looks oddly like the two sisters. He thinks back to his and Betty's conversation from earlier, that must be her brother. They're looking at what seems to be a memory book and he sees as they all laugh. It all feels like slow motion, Betty's smile lighting up the whole room and he feels the butterflies starting to form in his stomach.

He really needs to figure this whole situation out. These feelings are confusing him. He feels his phone vibrate and he pulls it out of his back pocket. It was a text from Veronica asking if he was feeling alright since he skipped Wrestling practice. Her father must of told her. To be honest after a talk with Ronnie's ex Nick st. Claire and having Veronica's father show him up at practice, he believes Hiram wants him out of Ronnie's life. He also said straight to his face that he wasn't good enough for his daughter. One thing was racking his brain, Veronica was so certain that she was not ready for that part of a relationship, she wasn't ready for the whole love thing.

The next day she comes over and says it back. It warmed his heart but also confused him. He sent a quick text back that he was good and threw his phone on his bed. He couldn't help but look back out the window and saw Mrs. Cooper and the rest of the kids in a group hug. He's glad something in Betty's life is working out for her. They all pull away and Mrs. Cooper and Chic leave the room as Betty and Polly seem to be reading some book, probably something with birthing and babies. All of a sudden Polly seems surprised and grabs Betty's hands and puts them on her stomach.

Betty's face lights up and they both laugh. Polly was going to be a great mother and Betty was going to be an amazing aunt. All of a sudden Betty looks over and their eyes connect. Archie feels his breath get caught in his throat. He smiles slightly but instead of her smiling back or usual wave she just walks over to her window and closes the blinds. He feels a pang of hurt run through his body. He vows to himself that he'll make everything right, he has too.

* * *

The next night Archie finds himself sitting on the steps of the Cooper's house. He came over about 20 minutes ago just catching Polly and Alice, they were heading off for some shopping for the babies, Hal at the office working on the paper, and Betty was out with a friend. He knew who it was, Reggie. He saw them in school taking today. He was at Veroncia's before he came here, he explained everything to her, the kiss with Betty and his feelings. They broke up and even though Veronica was disappointed she said she knew this day would come eventually. Now he just needed to talk to Betty and let her know how he feels.

He looks up to see Reggie's beat up truck pull up along the curb in front of the house. He spots the two laughing, Reggie must have made some stupid joke. Reggie's leaning in close to Betty's face but stops when he sees him. "Looks like your bodyguard is here." Reggie says with an annoyed tone. Betty turns in her seat and spots Archie sitting on her porch steps. "Reggie..." Betty says as her smile disappears. "It's okay Cooper. Wouldn't want to keep prince charming waiting." Betty glares up at him before he chuckles. "We all see it Cooper. Get going before Archie explodes from too much anger." Betty slightly gigles and leans in to Reggie to give him a hug that he returns. "Thanks Reggie. I had a good time tonight." "No problem Betty, anytime and so did I."

He watches as they both lean in to give each other a hug and then Betty's getting out of the truck. He stares at her as she gets out, she's wearing a pretty dark green dress with her hair down and slightly curled, she looks absolutely beautiful. "Bye Reggie." Betty says softly. "See ya around Cooper. Andrews." Reggie nods at him before smirking. Betty closes the door and then Reggie's off. "Archie what are you doing here?" Betty asks. "We need to talk." Betty sighs and walks up past him to get to the door, pulling her keys out of her purse.

Betty opens up the front door making her way inside. "Make it quick." She tells him and walks inside. After she closes the door she makes her way upstairs and he follows her. They get to her bedroom and she anxiously sits down on the edge of her bed. "Do you want a glass of water or something?" "No thanks. I came here because I need to tell you something important." He says and she stares at him expectantly. "I wanted to talk about the kiss." "Why?" "Because I felt something and I know you did too." He tells her. "Archie none of that matters." She says looking away. ""Why not? We both care about each other, we always have. And I want this, I want you." He says leaning in front of her so close they could kiss.

"Archie we can't." She tells him as she pushes him away. "Why not?" Betty looks at him with wide eyes like he's absolutely crazy and dumb. "Veroncia. Jughead." She says. Archie looks away and stares at the floor. "Jughead is your best friend Arch and I don't know where him and I stand right now but I care about him. And your with Veronica, who also happens to be my best friend. I already betrayed her by kissing you. I can't hurt them, not anymore."

"I completely understand. And I understand just as much as you do that I talked to Ronnie last night." Betty looks at him with a slightly confused expression. "Okay..." "I broke up with her." He says bluntly. "What? Arch are you crazy?!" Archie chuckles slightly and gives her one of his signature smirks. "Yeah. Crazy about you." Betty sighs and look away, her hands crossing over chest. "Arch, please just go." She's says with such a small voice that he rarely ever hears from her. "Bet-" "Archie please go." Her voice cracks and he sees tears forming in her eyes as she quickly turns away from him.

He could listen to her, leave and pretend this conversation never happened. He would go and sulk and she would probably stand here and cry for the rest of the night. However, he doesn't want to fight it anymore, she's doing the same thing he's been doing for the last few weeks and it's killing them both. He slowly and cautiously makes his way over to her, standing so close to her that their bodies are almost touching. He hears her shaky inhale and exhale, and sees goosebumps form on her arms even though it's no where close to being cold in her room. He slowly puts his hands on her shoulders and runs them very slowly down her arms until he reaches her hands and intertwines his with hers.

"Please don't make me leave. Please don't fight this anymore." Archie says quietly, his voice slightly cracking. His eyes fill with tears, fearing what her reaction might be. He can't lose her, he wants this, he wants this so badly that it hurts. "I know I messed up, multiple times. I know I hurt you, multiple times. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know I don't deserve _you_." He swallows thickly trying to keep his voice from breaking. "You deserve someone better then me but I want you Betty. And I know I'm the one that turned you down in the first place but I wasn't ready for us yet. I was stupid and didn't even realize my own feelings for you cause I was so caught up with Ms. Grundy and god that should have never happened, then Valerie and Veronica...I'm so sorry, for everything. I just don't want to fight this anymore."

Betty turns around to face him, her hands slipping from his warm ones. She knows this is wrong for many reasons but she knows that it's right for so many good reasons. Everything he said warmed her heart and she wants this to work but can it? She doesn't want to hurt Veronica or Jughead. She doesn't want to hurt her friends. She's brought out of her thoughts when she feels Archie's hand pushing her hair behind her ear. "Betts, I love you." She feels her heart pounding heavily and she feels tears springing to her eyes. He's looking at her softly, so much love radiating off of him. She feels a tear fall and she looks down so he can't see.

Archie puts both of his hands on her cheeks, lifting her face up so he can see her's. She's crying slightly and he knows that this is really hurting her, maybe it was best if he leaves. "I'm sorry Betty but I wanted you to know." He's removing his hands from her cheeks when she quickly covers his with hers, startling him. Her breathing is a little unsteady but he can see the want on her face. He leans down slowly, their lips barely touching, waiting for her to make the final move. Betty's going crazy with want and this feels so right. She leans the rest of the way in and their lips connect in a soft kiss.

They pull apart after a few seconds and Archie searches her face intently, trying to catalouge what she's feeling and thinking. "I love you too Arch, I always have." Betty says after a few moments. Archie smiles so brightly that it hurts and Betty does the same. They both lean in again, lips connecting. This time the kiss is more hungry, both of them waiting for this moment which feels like forever. Betty's hands tangle in Archie's hair as his move from her cheeks to her neck, arms, waist, ass, then wrap back around her waist. Betty's back hits the wall with a loud thud as she let's out a surprised gasp. They pull apart laughing as they hadn't even realized they moved.

Archie hands go to the back of her thighs and lifts her up and presses her further into the wall. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck and Betty let's her head fall to the side so he has better access. Betty tugs at his shirt and he pulls back and lets her take it off. He smiles and leans back in to kiss her lips as they both laugh. Betty pulls away to take her dress off and throws it somewhere behind him. Archie walks them over to the bed and he gently lowers her to the bed, crawling and settling between her when she parts her legs. They kiss again and he parts Betty's lips with his and sighs when their tounges touch. She yanks his hair with force and he groans into her mouth.

He lets his hands roam and he toys with the waistband of her lace panties. He gently cups her but pulls back when he feels her tense up. "You and Jughead?" He asks, panting slightly. Betty looks away, cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Archie turns her head back to him. "Don't hide from me." "We never did that. Once we were close but we were interrupted by the serpents." Archie sits up and lets her as well. They sit side by side and look out her window. "I don't want to force you to do anything." "Archie Andrews when have you ever forced me to do anything." He looks over and sees Betty smirking at him.

He puts his arm around her and takes her hand in his other one. "How about we take this slow. We go out on a few dates and let things progress naturally." Archie suggests. "Wow! Such a gentleman." Betty giggles. "I'm serious. I want this to be perfect. I don't want to jump into this like I do with everything else. We love each other and I promise I won't let anything come between us." He tells her rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "As long as we have each other Arch we can get through anything." She leans in and kisses him soflty. "You and me against the world Betty Cooper. We have all the time in the world." "You and me." Betty agrees.

It was just the two of them, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews, next door neighbors, best friends, now couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, soulmates. As long as they had each other everything would be okay.

* * *

AN: So this my take on what happens after 2x09 which I know I'm no where close to what the episode will actually be like but a girl can dream. I can't tell you how excited I was when Betty kissed Archie but then my mood was ruined when Veronica showed up at his house and they got back together. Like Archie and Betty didn't even talk about what happened and I feel like they'll be avoiding the issue as long as they can until Cheryl says something.

I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one but it annoys me how Barchie gets so much hate. Bughead and Varchie are cute sure but the fact that people are complaining and saying if Barchie happens they are going to stop watching the show. Like are you that childish...smh. In my opinion Bughead is adorable and I don't really ship Varchie, I just don't really see a connection. Since the pilot I shipped Barchie and yes I know Archie hurt her but everyone deserves a second chance. And don't hate on me for my ship. :)

I do apologize for all the spelling errors and mistakes. I was hurrying to get this done for tonight. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I've been working on some one shots for Riverdale, mostly Betty and Archie, so let me know if you would like me to continue writing for them. They are my aesthetic. ;)


End file.
